


Failures and Photographs

by Xenovia



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desmond is a nostalgic nerd, One Shot, Post-Azran Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenovia/pseuds/Xenovia
Summary: Descole is distraught after he returns empty handed from mission, can a gift from an old friend lift his spirits?





	Failures and Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just rewriting old stories I liked so I can post on a different fanfic website.

Raymond jerked the lever downwards as he prepared to make a landing; the ship lurched forwards violently before settling just outside the town's train station. A couple of items toppled off of the dashboard and he heard some glass shatter. He winced. he never had been good at landing, He was used to just swooping in and having Descole jump aboard.

Raymond wasn't sure what the master had been doing alone in that old place for so long that it required him to make a proper landing, but he knew that it was his own job to help him get away when he was finished. He saw a cloaked figure run past the front of the airship and soon after heard the door slide open.

Raymond got up and prepared himself for the dramatic news he would surely hear, be it good or bad.

"Raymond, fly us out. Now." Descole entered the room swiftly, throwing his cape and jacket onto the sofa before collapsing on top of them.

“Aye.”The butler did as he was instructed, deciding it would be better to wait till they were airborne and far away from the town to discuss the mission which, judging from Descole's empty hands, had been a failure. As soon as the dilapidated train station disappeared from sight, Descole turned to Raymond with an almost childlike pout, which eventually turned into a snarl of anguish

"How does always he manage to show up? I vowed to never see him, but if he keeps appearing at every big archaeological find in Britain it’s going to be near impossible!"

"What d’yeh mean Master? 'ou's shown up?" Descole removed his mask and hat, shaking his head to make his hair fall in the typical Desmond fashion. The transformation was quick and happened nearly every day, but Raymond was still shocked by how different he looked without a mask, seeing as it had only been during the Azran search that he'd first seen his Master's real identity.

"Layton of course, I simply wanted to view this so called 'Elysian box', but my dearest brother has gone and solved the entire mystery before I've even set foot in the town centre. According to the villagers, they were involved in some heartfelt reunion up by the castle, so I was luckily able to escape before they saw me."

"Was there a castle there? I don't remember seein' one as we flew over… Just a couple o' ruins and crumbling. 'ouses." Desmond ignored his comment, instead directing his attention to the mess that was still lying by the ships wheel.

"What's that? What’s broken now?" Raymond nudged the pile with his foot without taking his eyes off of the wheel.

"Just some stuff that was lyin' the side, fell off durin' the flight." Desmond walked over and picked up the largest one, a gold picture frame. He flipped it over but the glass had been smashed due to the fall, making it near impossible to make out.

"Is this yours? I don't remember seeing it before." He held it up in front of Raymond who simply swatted it away with his hand.

"I found it by the door whilst we were in London this morning, dunno how it got there. Guess some'dy must've slipped it in while we weren't lookin'." Curious as to what was in the frame; Desmond took the back off and slipped the picture out. There was a message written in a heavy scrawl on the back of it, he couldn't make out the words but he could read the name at the bottom: Emmy Altava, the huge letters took up half of the page. He wasn't sure how she'd managed to sneak this onto the ship, though after seeing her cunning and spy like attitude in the last year it wasn't that surprising.He flipped the picture over and felt a smile come over his face, but he of course hid it straight away.

The picture was a photograph taken during the Azran search, when they were on the beaches of San Grio. He remembered Emmy taking the photo, but he'd never actually seen it developed. Most of the picture, rather like the message on the back, was taken up by Emmy. She wanted to be in the photograph; so she shoved her face in at the last moment, trying to lean back as far as possible whilst still taking the picture, a large grin on her face.

Luke was stood behind laughing at Emmy's antics, arms laden with various foods they'd bought from the marketplace. Layton was at the back, tilting his hat towards the camera and smiling in his typical gentlemanly way.

Desmond himself was as the side, obviously uncomfortable and trying to back away. It was Aurora who had grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the frame, that moment had also been captured. She was stood with her hand slightly lingering by his, her gaze directed far away from the camera. He couldn't quite name what he was feeling as he looked at the photograph, everyone seemed so happy and carefree.

"Raymond, is there another picture frame anywhere?" Raymond glanced over at the picture and furrowed his brow.

"Why'd yeh want to keep that?” He looked up to see Desmond’s softened expression “Wait… Don't answer that question; thar should be a frame over on the table." After finding one that was near enough the right size and removing the old picture, Descole slid Emmy's one in and placed it onto the Dashboard.

"It looks nice there, don't you think?" Desmond stood back to admire it as Raymond looked at him and sighed

"Ah don't think ah'll ever understand yeh master."


End file.
